Comfort
by RyuzakiJaegar
Summary: A week after the Capture of the Female Titan, Captain Levi finds himself struggling to cope with the Unexpected death of his friends, and subconsciously seeks out reassurance from a comrade. {Levi x Hanji Romantic Comfort fic, Probably ONESHOT.}


**Alright, So this is my First Romantic Fanfic, and i'm really unsure of It's good or not. Constructive Criticism will be greatly appreciated, however any nasty comments will just be ignored. :P If you want to see this story continued, then post it in the review and I will do so. Thank you, please review, and I hope that you enjoy. :}**

Levi sat back on his chair, his legs tucked comfortably beneath the table, the room was illuminated by the dim orange candlelight.

He briefly glanced around the area, before letting out an ever so quiet gentle sigh, the other chairs around the table were quite noticibly vacant, the reasoning clear to all those in this particular Survey Corps regiment. It was less than a weekago that the 57th expedition of the Survey Corps took place, and during that mission a shocking turn of events played out,  
>leading to the death of Squad Levi, each of the Captain's teammates (excluding Eren Yeager.) were ruthlessly slaughtered by Annie Leonhardt, the Female Titan.<br>The room that Levi sat in was the unofficial gathering place of Squad Levi, used for discussing missions, strategies, and also just for regular social gatherings,  
>the Latter of which, Levi payed no attention to.<p>

When Levi was not on duty or sleeping, this was where he spent the most of his time, it brought him a strange form of comfort that he couldn't quite explain, but also an unspoken and deep, internal sorrow. '_Gunther...Eldo...Olou...Petra_.' he thought to himself, the event was Levi's greatest personal defeat, and although he would not show it, It had shaken him. The Barrier of Cold Hard Logic was being brought down, and his mind was flooded with thoughts of what he could have done, how things could have been, but he quickly dismissed them, muttering to himself, repeating those same words in order to drain the flowing sadness from his mind.  
>"I don't know...I never have, I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one ever knows how it will turn out."<br>Levi knew this well.

But he could not slay his Sorrow.

Instead he just shook his head, leaning forward and folding his arms on the table, then resting his head on them as he gazed at the wall Aimlessly, silently Lamenting.

_'I'm sorry.'_

But his Lament was interuppted promptly, in the distance he heard a familar sound, the Maniacal and rather frightening laugh of Hanji Zoe, her loud chuckles drawing closer. Levi scowled, glaring at the doorway, through there he could hear the Squad Leader approaching. But, much to Levi's intrigue, as she drew closer he noticed something odd, melded into her delightful cackles of sadistic joy was another emotion, one that he easily recognised from his time on the battlefield.

Mixed with Hanji's audible joy was the sound of pain, and this brought some concern to the Survey Corps Captain. "What has she done?"

At that moment, the doors bursted open, emerging was the aforementioned Hanji Zoe, however she was accompanied by two soldiers, both of them supporting her as she was carried through the halls with a bloodied, wounded leg.

"HANJI-SAN?!" Levi cried out sternly, his eyes widening in shock as he stood up, chair sliding back with a screech. The Soldier answered him promptly, visibly shaken and worried. "T-The Major was looking over the new test subject, but...but this time she got too close." Levi grinded his teeth at that, annoyed with his comrade's reckless behaviour, but he remained standing in silent anger. "Quickly, Hanji-san, we've got to get you to Medical!" The Soldiers proceeded to Carry Hanji from the room and towards the medbay, meanwhile Levi just stood there, gaze sharpening at the wall as he just stared in silence, his hand curling into a fist and trembling, overwhelmed with anger and annoyance, the emotions that he brought up in order to conceal and repress his shear worry.

_'That woman...'_

Hanji later lay alone in her quarters after being relieved from the Mebay, her leg wrapped in bloody bandages, she was sleeping rather contently, especially considering her injury.  
>It was late into the night when a faint clicking could be heard, the sound of the door unlocking. This sound awoke Hanji, her eyes fluttered open as she looked up, seeing Levi glaring down at her, with folded arms, after lighting a candle to illuminate. "L-Levi-heichou? What are you doing here at this hour?" Hanji said quietly, completely and utterly confused. Levi remained silent for a second or two, before quietly clearing his throat and speaking. "You're a moron, Zoe..." he said bluntly, his gaze unmoving, prompting even more confusion from the Injured and tired Squad leader "...beg your pardon?" Levi grunted slightly in annoyance shaking his head, before looking back at her and snapping in a hush tone. "You know what I'm talking about! That incident with the titan, your...wound!" Hanji stared, before chuckling lightly, lying back down again. "Oh...That...It was just a little nick!<br>Honestly." She said, letting out a sigh of relief, she had thought for a brief moment she had made a mess earlier, wouldn't that be a reaction to fear. "I know it was minor, and that in itself is a miracle, quite honestly!" He snarled, his anger was growing by the second, yet he was unaware really why, despite the justification of 'Safety that he had in his mind'. At that, Hanji's demeanour grew into a serious one, realising the extent of the Captain's annoyance, reaching to her bedside table and picking up her glasses, quickly putting them on. "I...I suppose my behaviour may have been a /TAD/ reckless." Levi scoffed at that, looking away, gently shaking his head in dissatisfaction. Hanji bit her lip, looking up at him with concern in her eyes. "But Levi...Why do you care so much?"

That, Levi had no answer for.

He froze, eyes widening, it was a valid question. He had only just comprehended the situation he instigated, late at night, alone with his wounded comrade, scolding her now, sneaking into her room instead of waiting until morning, This behaviour was highly unusual, and he saw that now. "Y-You're my comrade.." He said, though his voice was laced with uncertainty, the cold and emotionless facade had quickly fallen, and that was growing more and more evident..."It's more than that.." Hanji replied, leaning up to face him, unlike usual, she was taking this rather seriously, evident when she gently placed her hand against Levi's. "Tell me what's wrong...Levi-san." He shivered slightly at her touch, though it was out of surprise, not repulsion, in fact her touch brought him a great deal of comfort, the most he had felt for as long as he could remember. Slowly, he reared his head up, to face her, gazing into her chestnut brown eyes, sadness stretching over every inch of his face. "I...I don't want to lose anyone else...especially not you..." At that he held her hand, squeezing it gently, his restless gaze peering into her eyes, before he slowly and impulsively leaned in,  
>pressing his lips against hers before engaging in a warm loving kiss, one that was quickly returned. She pulled him closer, holding him in a loving and tight hug, as she kissed him deeply, Meanwhile Levi closed his eyes, his hand reaching out to the bedside, his fingers clasping at the flame and putting out, before he gently caressed her cheek.<p>

The Kiss between the Two soldier's continued for quite a while, as they held each other in an affectionate and embrace, keeping each other warm.

And in those first loving and intimate moments that the lovers shared, Hanji Zoe had slain Levi's sorrow.


End file.
